Flying Above The Rest, With You
by Ron-N-Hermione-4ever
Summary: Draco Malfoy had wanted his whole to get back at his father and Voldemort. Only about two years ago did he switch over to the good side, joining the order. During those years Ginny and him had grown closer. The rest inside! GD


**Flying Above The Rest, With You**

Draco Malfoy had wanted his whole to get back at his father and Voldemort. Only about two years ago did he switch over to the good side, joining the order. During those years Ginny and him had grown closer. To both their luck, the Weasley family approved of them. Now, the time has come and Voldemort has struck. The Order and many others were ready for this day. Harry was beyond ready with all of his training. The fight between Deatheaters and the Order members is taking place in Diagon Alley. Both Draco and Ginny will fight for their life's till the end.

"DRACO! WATCH OUT!" Ginny Weasley yelled out to her friend and boyfriend. Draco had turned his back to a Deatheater. He did not see the Deatheater behind him. It was to late as Ginny called out to him. He was sent flying in the air, landing into a ruined wall of a building. The wall, from the impact, had finally collapsed. But, onto Draco. Ginny stopped running when she witnessed this happen. After the shock she began running, jumping over the bodies of hundreds killed. The Deatheater was walking over to the collapsed building to make sure Draco was dead. Ginny stood behind him as he removed his mask. Long blonde hair was falling to just over the mans shoulders. "Lucius?" Ginny whispered, but to her dismay the man had heard her. Lucius Malfoy turned around, facing her with a smile across his face. "Why...hello Ms. Weasley. So nice of you to be here before I take the pleasure of killing you!" His eyes turned evil as his mouth turned into a grin. Ginny's heart was beating ten times faster then it should be as it was about to jump out of her throat. She looked over Lucius' shoulder and saw Draco faintly breathing as he lay there limp and unconscious. Rubble on top and surrounding him. Ginny wanted to smile , but couldn't do so standing in front of Lucius. Draco was still alive, there was still a chance for him. "My son has betrayed me and has fallen in love wit a piece of scum." He moved forward toward her. Reaching out his hand, touching ever so lightly the bottom of her chin. Slowly, he raised her head up in his direction. Making her eyes look upon him. "But, what a beautiful one he has chosen. To bad this pretty face is about to die. My son will now have his little scum back with him." Lucius scowled. Of course, Ginny thought, he thinks he killed his son. "I rather be with him then standing in front of a no good piece of filth." Ginny's face became serious with the look of pure hatred as she spat out her words. She slowly slipped her hand into her jacket. He didn't notice this as he concentrated on her face, thinking over certain things. Her fingers ever so slowly wrapped around the end of her wand as she got ready to withdraw it. "My a feisty one he did have. I have changed my mind. How great of a companion you would make to me." His nasty grin turned into a smirk and he lowered his hand. Ginny stood her ground and slipped her wand up her sleeve. Standing up tall with her head held high. He wrapped his arm around her waist and with his free hand moved her hair behind her ear as he began whispering to her. That same hand moved down, caressing over all she's been blessed with over the years. "My sweet angle. Something new and fresh shall be mine." He pulled her closer to him. At this moment, though, Ginny pulled out her wand. Taking a step backward away from him. She pointed it at his throat and a smile spread across his face. He let out a loud, menacing laugh. "What do you think you can do? Kill me?" He asked. "No...CRUCIO!" Ginny yelled. Lucius quickly fell to the ground, screaming out in pain as the feeling of a thousand daggers pierced his skin. "I can do that and then I'll kill you!" She yelled at him. On his hands and knees, he looked up at her through hate in his eyes. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" The green light flashed before her eyes. She had meant the spell with all her hate. She looked down at the limp of who used to be Lucius Malfoy. She lowered her wand and took deep breathes. Her anger was beyond her control after what Lucius had done. She looked back over at Draco and ran towards him. Throwing brick after brick off of him. His face was all bloody and his clothes covered in dust. His head hung over with his chin resting on his chest. His blonde hair falling over his eyes. Ginny fell to her knees and cried. He could barely breathe on his own. The impact had done a lot of damage to him. Ginny pushed his body forward, sliding her arms underneath his underarms. Luckily, the war had moved down more into town. Nobody was around except for the weak and those killed. The sky was black with smoke. The sounds to be heard were screams of fear and loud bangs of curses being thrown at each other. Through tears, Ginny managed to pull Draco's body into a nearby building that was still standing strong. She laid him on his back, down on the floor. One of his arms she placed on his stomach. Than Ginny laid down next to him and wrapped his other arm around herself. He laid there unconscious. She allowed more tears to fall as the only one she loved was dying slowly in front of her. Her head, she rested on his chest as she played with a button on his shirt. "Oh Draco, why you? I tried to warn you. I tried to get to you. Now, your father lay dead. I can't lose you. Why? Why us? Why our time in history? The one I love and ever will is you." Her thoughts were being told out loud as she cried out for him. He started to move ever so slightly. She lifted her head as Draco's eyes were fluttering open. She sat up next to him with her legs tucked under her off to her one side and her one hand resting on the ground for support of staying up. The pain he was in forced him to not open them all the way. "Ginny?" He barely whispered. "I'm here, I'll always be here."

_Lay me down,_

_Wash this blood off my hands for me while I cry, cry out._

_Don't let me die before I go to sleep._

_And I can't keep going_

_But I can't start again_

"I...love..." Draco began, but Ginny placed a finger over his lips, silencing him. "I know you do." She looked him in the eyes. With difficulty he lifted his arm and wiped away a falling tear. "This must be the feeling of dying, Gin. I don't hurt much, really." Ginny wiped his hair out of his eyes.

_The road I walk is paved with broken promises I've made._

_At least a million I've fallen _

_But never will I break_

"Your not going to die, Draco. Your strong and I'm here with you. Together we'll get through this." Her hand cupped his cheek as she soothed him with her voice. "I wouldn't mind after all I've done. I don't deserve to live." Draco was still having trouble talking. Ginny began to cry again. "No! Don't say that!" She was becoming angry at him, but more towards herself knowing she couldn't do anything to help. "Draco, I love you to much to lose you. It isn't your time to go yet. We're supposed to grow old and have kids. And who's going to help me now?" She asked him. Her breathing became heavy as she started to feel scared. "Help you with what, my love?" Draco asked in confusion. "Draco...I'm pregnant." Her crying became heavier, "I'm pregnant with your baby. Your going to be a father in a few months." She smiled through her tears and took his hand resting on his stomach. She moved it to just over her stomach where inside her a child was developing. He smiled and looked back up at Ginny.

_These walls I make_

_They could hold me in and hold me back today_

_Oh but tomorrow's new and I'll walk right up to heaven and walk right over you_

_If you hear me screaming_

_Please don't let me fall again_

"Me...a daddy! My one true wish, Gin.: A tear escaped his eye. Ginny slowly wiped it away. "I know, Draco, I know." She lowered her head and kissed his forehead. "I'm sorry Ginny, so sorry. Remember that I love you. I love you Ginny Weasley!" His eyes began to close. "No, Draco...stay with me...Draco!" He slipped back into unconcoisness. "No!...Draco...I love you."

_The road I walk is paved with broken promises I've made_

_At least a million I've fallen_

_But never will I break_

_My time is on its way_

_I'll fall_ _but I wont break_

Ginny, again, leaned down towards him. Through her own tears she kissed him farewell. He head she rested on his chest and in twined her hand with his that she placed onto her stomach not to long ago. "I love you, Draco Malfoy. There is no on like you. You complete me in every way." She barely whispered to herself. The sun had already set and she drifted off to sleep in the arms of the one she once loved and still does.

_The road I walk is paved with broken promises I've made_

_At least a million I've fallen_

_But never will I break_


End file.
